


You Should Have Mine

by pinkladyalex



Series: Old Larry One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, reality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are married, and don't know what last name to give to their family. Because hyphenating is too normal.</p><p>(basically I was having an obsession with them getting married and whose last name to give)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Have Mine

**Author's Note:**

> another pretty shitty one shot that a wrote before I was anywhere close to being good.

“Harry Tomlinson. Don’t you think it sounds good?” Louis asked.

 

“Gorgeous. But I like Louis Styles better.” Harry said.

 

“Well I don’t. And we can’t just switch last names.”

 

“Why not?” Harry smirked with a shrug.

 

“Well, um, ‘cause,” Louis was having trouble coming up with a reason. “Well, that’s just not how it works!” He was acting childish, as he always did when he was frustrated. They were getting married in a month, and they still hadn’t decided whose last name to use, as they had ruled out the hyphenated option. Both of them had to continue the family name, as they only had sisters. And both of them insisted that the other’s name sounded amazing with their last name. It was quite a dilemma.

 

“When have we done anything ‘the way that it works?’” Harry argued taking a step closer to Louis in the kitchen. Louis’ eyes grew wide and his head tilted up - Harry never used his height to his advantage. Unless he was very serious about something, or horny.

 

“I guess never. But Haz... I don’t know. I want you to have my last name.” Louis said silently, yet innocently, looking down at his fingers and then back up at Harry.

 

“But I want you to have mine.” Harry argued, taking another step forward. His voice was soft, yet somehow firm.

 

“Why can’t we hyphenate it?” Louis asked. The idea wasn’t as appealing as having one last name for their family, but it was something they could possibly agree on. Louis face was distraught now. They weren’t fighting yet, but it could come. They rarely fought, or disagreed on anything for that matter. So this wasn’t something Louis was used to.

 

“You know you don’t want that Lou..” Harry said, comfortingly. Taking one more step, he closed the space between them and pulled Louis into a hug. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and placing his head on his chest. Harry put his chin on top of Louis’ head, and wrapped him in his arms.

 

“I’d like it more than fighting.” Louis clarified.

 

“We aren’t fighting.” Harry reassured.

 

“We could be.”

 

“But we’re not.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I’ll take your name.” Harry decided.

 

“What?” Louis wasn’t sure he had heard him right.

 

“I’ll take your last name. We can be the Tomlinson Family.” Harry smiled at the thought. Louis pulled slightly away from the hug so he could look up at Harry.

 

“Really?!” He asked, his eyes hopeful and excited.

 

“Yes really! Darcy Tomlinson sounds better anyway.” Harry smiled widely. Married, and a family, with Louis. Louis started smiling too, excited to have his own family, with Harry.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Sure as hell.”

 

“Hell is sure?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Louis did as he was told, and almost knocked both of them over when he jumped up on Harry. The kissed passionately and lovingly. When they pulled away for air, they were both smiling as widely as his cheeks could imagine.

 

“We’re getting married.” Harry spoke like it was the time he had heard of it, not like he had been planning it for ten months.

 

“In a month.” Louis replied, the same sense of amazement in his voice.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Haz.” And then they resumed kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you kinda enjoyed :)


End file.
